


sleigh bells ring

by docbloom



Series: here is the starting line [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/docbloom/pseuds/docbloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot and Alana go for a ride in a one horse open sleigh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleigh bells ring

**Author's Note:**

> hey gang! this little ficlet is part of my post-digestivo marlana verse series but can be read as a stand alone! i hope you all have a very safe and happy christmas! consider this my present to you! and if you don't celebrate christmas then just have a safe and happy weekend! xx
> 
> not beta'd. 
> 
> feel fee to leave a comment/kudos and check out my tumblr-> alanablocm.tumblr.com (i'm always down to talk about my girls!)

November and December are Verger Meat’s busiest months, between Thanksgiving and Christmas, the East coast swarms to get their holiday hams.

 

Margot has never been festive, for any holiday. Holidays to her meant lavish dinners, boring conversation, and attending church where they would drink the blood of Christ and then afterwards Mason would drink her tears.

 

Except this times different. This time there’s Alana.

 

Alana, with her rosy red cheeks and love for tinsel and cheesy Christmas music that she insists on playing throughout their home at all times. The staff love her, and Margot knows the feeling well.

 

The snow has been coming down in thick blankets, prompting more than a few “walkin’ in a winter wonderland” comments from Alana, when they walk arm and arm throughout the grounds.

 

Today though, is special, because Margot and Alana both have off, and the fresh snow blanketing the ground is bright and inviting, like Alana’s white smile.

 

First, Margot takes her beautiful, heavily pregnant lover by the hand and guides her to the stables.

 

“Keep them closed!” Margot chastises, albeit giggling a little as well, as she slips behind her to wrap her hands in front of Alana’s eyes. “No peeking!”

 

“I’m not peeking!” Alana fires back, blue eyes peeking between the fingers covering her eyes.

 

“Okay, I’m going to go open the gate, but you have to promise to keep your eyes closed!”

 

“Of course,” and then she feels Margot’s lips peck a kiss to her lips and then she’s gone again.

 

Eyes closed, she feels a sudden burst of wintery air come into the already chilly stables as Margot opens the gate.

 

A few moments pass before she asks if she can finally open her eyes.

 

“Okay, open!” Margot calls from somewhere a few feet away.

 

When Alana finally opens her eyes, all she see’s is white.

 

Just outside the stable is a beautiful white sleigh, with twists of silver and gold running throughout in intricate detail. It’s small, no more than two could probably fit, and it’s hooked to a single, gorgeous white horse. The morning sun hitting the fresh snow on the ground and in the trees, and the long mane of the horse makes them glisten.

 

And there, right in the middle of it all, is _her_ Margot, wearing a Santa hat the same shade of red as her lips.

 

“Oh Margot…” Alana starts, overwhelmed with such a magnificent gesture that her eyes begin to water and she briefly begins to sway, bringing Margot immediately to her side.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” Margot asks, green eyes wide with concern, arm around her waist.

 

Alana starts to nod fiercely. “Yes, yes, of course. More than okay, actually. God, Margot this is… this is, _incredible_. How did you do all this?”

 

“Lots of planning, lots of coordinating. Good thing I excel at both. Oh, and having money helps too.” Margot smiles cheekily, beaming with pride. “Next year we can go ice skating at Rockefeller Center, sound good?”

 

Alana shrugs nonchalantly. “I mean if we _have_ to…” She starts before trailing off giggling.

 

“Oh how I’ve spoiled you, my darling!” Margot sighs dramatically before slipping her hand into Alana’s. “Let’s hope you can be satisfied with such a small, humble gesture.” She says as she helps her into the sleigh.

 

After settling Alana in with a kiss and a Santa hat of her own, Margot goes to mount her horse.

 

Once settled, she hears Alana call her name.

 

Turning, she sees Alana mouth “I love you” and then they’re off, dashing through the snow…

 

They ride throughout the long winding trails, snow fluttering down from the tall trees canopying overhead and sticking to their dark eyelashes and tangling in their hair.

 

Margot occasionally glances back to catch glimpses of Alana’s dark hair cascading over her shoulders, over the heavy black fur coat covering her pajamas she didn’t have time to change out of this morning before Margot was pulling her out the door.

 

“Over the hills we go, laughing all the way…” She can hear Alana singing and laughing to her and the baby, and Margot imagines next Christmas.

 

They’ll have their son; he’ll have his own stocking hanging above the fireplace next to theirs. They can send out Christmas cards with their darling boy on the cover. They’ll spend Christmas day with Alana’s family at her mother’s house. She imagines Alana’s rosy cheeks gracing their sons face, the eyes they share lighting with the sparkle from the lights draped all over the lounge. Christmas specials on TV late at night, eggnog and fruitcake, and pictures with Santa, the whole shebang, the childhood she never had. The childhood her son deserves and _will_ have.

 

She can’t imagine asking Santa for anything better.

**Author's Note:**

> whatever you do, don't think too hard about this shows timeline bc i've tried and it's just a real seasonal mess. why is it always snowing? except for the one episode that featured christmas? where it was, in fact, not snowing at all? why doesn't summer exist in the hannibal universe? why is it 70 degrees in maryland right now? why am i sweating to death on christmas?


End file.
